deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HawkEye Xbow XH-II
I was reading the comics, which refer to this weapon as the Hawkeye XH-11, not the XHII. On second glance, the "II" in the image may just be a stylized "11". Can someone double-check the leak, just to make sure? Dorgles 04:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Seems that it's XH-Two, the II appear to be roman numerals, rather than 11. The beta uses regular 1's and not I's, and the crossbow's description has II in it. Ah hell, we could even look at the picture right on the page here. It says XH-Two. anyone found one yet? found almost everry weapons in this game already, except some of the big ones and crossbow... You can get one by in a side quest, which you can accept from a cop friend, who is undercover as a prositute in Detroit near Derelict Row. Jeahra 15:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Add stats? If anyone wants to add the stats/description you can find them (unupgraded) here: http://i.imgur.com/Q2U85.jpg http://i.imgur.com/vjW7Q.jpg I'd recommend both because just the stats themselves don't contain the info on "Upgrades". Take the 10mm page as an example of that. Right now most Weapons sections are pretty barebone. 22:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, we wait a new infobox specifically for DX:HR and some for DX and DX:IW, for after put the stats but anyway thanks, it's nice of you ;). Itachou [~talk~] 22:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ammo Could we add a section to the page listing locations where you can find Crossbow bolts ? It seams like the ammo is rare enough that it wouldn't become redundent. Damage Am I reading this right? Does this thing actually outdamage the silenced sniper rifle by a factor of 2, or 3 when upgraded?--Chuckmoney (talk) 16:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) On my play through, it had the most DT out of all my weapons. It is, in my opinion, the best weapon in the game. It even allowed one-hit kills. But there was barely any ammo for it, so I used in very little, in the end. -- Deanb0608 (talk) 20:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Well...I'm trying to run a single-weapon playthrough. I'm using the "BurgerMenu" mod so I'm not worried about ammo, but I want to try playing the entire game with a single weapon (also grenades, mines, etc, but only one normal "weapon" per-se.) I'm considering the pistol because, with the AP mod, headshots seem to kill anything, but it has the obvious disadvantage that if you somehow miss a headshot, you're equally guaranteed to NOT kill almost anything. Thus, I was thinking something with both more range and more hitting power. I'm doing this all mostly just for the challenge but also so that I don't have to constantly move my hand off the arrow keys because I'm one of those strange people who doesn't use WSAD. My only other consideration was the Silenced Sniper Rifle, more because it's simi-auto and thus followup shots are faster. All that said, as much as I like the Crossbow, I always aim for the Ghost bonus, and the crossbow has so much kick that it tends to throw enemies INTO the line of sight of others. Might still use it but...probably not. Thanks for confirming this though!Chuckmoney (talk) 16:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC)